mlpfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Zecora
Zecora ist ein Zebra und Shamanin aus Das fremde Zebra. Persönliches Zecora birgt viele Geheimnisse. Das wenige was man weiß ist... Das sie aus einem fernen Land nach Equestria gekommen ist und sich im Wald der ewigen Magie niederließ. Die Einrichtung ihrer Hütte hat sie aus ihrer alten Heimat mitgebracht. Zecora ist eine nette Shamanin, sie kennt sich bestens mit Pflanzen aus und kann die unterschiedlichsten Mischungen darunter auch diverse Zaubertränke herstellen. Außerdem zeichnete sie sich durch große Weisheit aus. Zecora hat die Angewohnheit in Rätseln und Reimen sprechen. Weswegen es nicht immer ganz einfach ist zu verstehen was sie meint. Geschichte TV Staffel 1 In Das fremde Zebra hat ganz Ponyville Angst vor Zecora, die plötzlich in der Gegend aufgetaucht sind, weil sie sie nicht einordnen können. Zu einem wegen ihrem Aussehen zum anderen weil sie im Wald der ewigen Magie wohnt. Es gehen Gerüchte um das sie eine Hexe sei. Nur Apple Bloom wagt es ihr zu folgen. Sie ist schon im Wald als die Mane 6 einholen, Dabei geraten sie in ein Giftschleichenfeld vor dem Zecora sie noch warnt. Da die Ponys aber ihrer Sprechweise nicht verstehen kommen sie in Berührung mit den Schleichen. In der Nacht hat Twilight einen Alptraum in dem Zecora vorkommt. Am nächsten Tag zeigen sich bei allen schlimme Auswirkungen von denen sie denken das sie sie von Zecora haben. Als dann Apple Bloom und Applejack verschwunden sind, machen sich die restlichen Ponys auf zu Zecora. Diese ist gerade mit dem Brauen von irgendetwas beschäftigt als die Freundinnen ankommen. Als Zecora von Apple Bloom spricht denken die Ponys das die Kleine zur Suppenzutat wurde und stürmen die Hütte, dabei versucht die wiedergefunden auf Mausgröße geschrumpfte Applejack Zecoras Ohr nieder zu ringen. Als die Ponys das Zebra damit konfrontieren das sie sie verflucht hat explodiert Zecora fast. Da steht Apple Bloom in der Tür und das Missverständnis klärt sich auf. Die Entstellungen stammen von der Giftschleiche und das im Kessel war ein Gegenmittel. Als Twilight fragt in welchem Buch das Rezept steht zeigt ihr Zecora ein Buch das sie auch hat und nur wegen dem Titel nicht beachtet hat. Twilight entschuldigt sich nochmal bei ihr und die Mane 6 helfen dabei Ponyville die Angst vor Zecora zu nehmen. Zum Schluss werden die Ponys mit Zecoras Mittel geheilt. In Fürchterlich niedliche Tierchen wird Ponyvillle von Parasprites aufgefressen in ihrer Verzweiflung wendet sich Twilight an Zecora doch sie kann nicht helfen. Zum Glück kann Pinkie mit ihrer Einpony Polka die Parasprites aus der Stadt locken. Staffel 2 In Lunas Verwandlung erzählt Zecora den Kindern in der Gruselnacht die Legende von Nightmare Moon. Zum aufpeppen ihrer Erzählung macht sie eine Nightmare aus grünem Nebel. Nach dem Prinzessin Luna in einem Wutanfall die Gruselnacht verboten hat versuchen Zecora und die Bürgermeisterin die Kinder mit dem Süßiegkeitenopfer aufzumuntern. Dabei versteht Luna was den ganzen Abend gelaufen ist und erlaubt die Gruselnacht wieder. In Viel zu viele Schönheitsflecken ist Apple Bloom so gefrustet über den letzten fehlgeschlagenen Versuch einen Schönheitsfleck zu bekommen das sie in den Everfree Forest gegangen ist. Dort stolpert sie über eine Wurzel und fällt einen Hang runter wo sie auf Zecora trifft. Bei ihrem Sturz hat sich Apple Bloom einen Zahn abgebrochen. Doch dafür hat Zecora ein Mittel in ihrer Hütte. Nach dem der Zahn gerichtet ist fällt Apple Bloom auf wie viele Mittel Zecora da hat und spekuliert schon, aber für Schönheitsflecken gibt es keine Mittel. Apple Bloom läst es erst mal bleiben und fragt sich was Zecora jetzt an mischt. Es ist ein Mittel das einen Hahn stärken soll wofür Zecora eine Pflanze namens Herzenswunsch benutzt. Jetzt merkt Zecora das sie noch eine Zutat hohlen muss und sie lässt Apple Bloom alleine. Da kommt der kleinen eine Idee. Zwei Tage Später hat sich Apple Bloom mit ihrerm Einfall Schönheitspocken eingefangen. Um ihr zu helfen wollen Twilight und Applejack sie zu Zecora bringen. Unterwegs erfahren die anderen Einwohner Ponyvilles davon und verbarrikadieren sich. Da taucht Zecora auf und sie hat etwas die Samen der Wahrheit, doch damit dies Keimen muss die Wahrheit ausgesprochen werden. Es koste sie Überwindung aber dann Packt Apple Bloom vor der ganzen Stadt aus dass die Flecken gefälscht sind. Die Pflanze der Wahrheit erblüht und Aplle Bloom schluckt sie in einem Haps runter. Es wirkt und die Flecken verschwinden. Da kommen Scootaloo und Sweetie Belle zu ihrer Freundin die sich nochmal bei ihnen entschuldigt. besonders bei Zecora. Apple Bloom sieht ein das sie nicht hätte Lügen dürfen. Zecora vergibt ihr. In Spike wird raffgierig hat Spike unerklärlich angefangen zu wachsen. Um rauszukriegen was los ist bringt Twilight ihn zu Zecora, die feststellt das er erwachsen wird. Sie erklärt Twilight das je mehr Sachen er zusammen raffen wird desto größer wird er werden, bis er ein ausgewachsenes Monster ist. Um das zu abzuwenden muss Twilight verhindern das er weiter Sachen hortet. Inzwischen hat Spike Zecora die Bude ausgeräumt und ist über alle Berge. Aber den Ponys gelingt es den Drachen zu bendigen. In Ein ganz besonderer Freund gratuliert Pinkie Pie Zecora zum Nach-Geburtstag. Staffel 3 In Das Einhorn-Amulett hat Trixie Twilight aus Ponyville gescheuchte und die macht an sich gerissen. Letztere hat Unterschlupf bei Zecora gefunden. Nach dem sie dem Zebra ihr Herz ausgeschüttet hat bietet Zecora ihr an sie zu unterrichten. Kurz darauf kommt Fluttershy dazu und berichte das Trixie sich mit dem Einhorn-Amulett gestärkt hat. Zecora gibt Twilight den Rat die Magie zu vergessen und die Sechs Trixie bezwingen zu lassen. Twilight kommt eine Idee und heckt einen Plan aus. Zecora begleitet sie bei ihrer Rückkehr nach Ponyville. Twilights Plan geht auf und Trixie legt das Amulett ab, jetzt schnappt Rainbow es ihr weg und gibt es Zecora zur Verwahrung. Was sie damit angestellt hat ist nicht bekannt. Jedenfalls ist Trixies Herrschaft über Ponyville vorbei. In Juwelenkuchen und Haustiere passt Spike gegen Bezahlung auf die Haustiere der Mane 6 auf während diese geschäftlich im Kristall-Königreich sind. Allerdings hat Spike so seine Schwierigkeiten mit den Tieren. Da taucht Zecora auf und biete Spike ihre Hilfe an, gegen eine seiner Diamanten. Widerwillig rückt er einen Raus den Zecora an einen Pfadvinderverein spendet. Sie hat erkannt das ihm die Edelsteine wichtiger sind als die Tiere und rät ihm sich von seiner Gier zu befreien. Das kapiert Spike dann später auch. Staffel 4 In Prinzessin Twilight Sparkle – Teil 1 wurde Zecora von den Plünderranken aus ihrer Hütte vertrieben. Zur Rätselslösung steuert Zecora einen Zaubertrank bei, aber um diesen fertig zu stellen bedarf es wenigstens Einhornmagie die Twilight stellt. Es funktioniert und die Prinzessin findet sich im Schloss der zwei Schwestern wieder. In Prinzessin Twilight Sparkle – Teil 2 hat Twilight mit Zecoras Trank in die ferne Vergangenheit geblickt aber keine Antworten zur jetzigen Lage gefunden. Zecora empfiehlt ihr einen weiteren Schluck um noch weiter zurück zu blicken. Tatsächlich findet Twilight die Antwort und die Mane 6 könne die Plünderranken verschwinden lassen. In Flutter-Vanilli hat Big McIntosh, Basssänger der Ponytones kurz vor einem Auftritt seine Stimme bei einem Truthahnkollern verloren. Um ihn zu helfen bringen Rarity und Fluttershy zu Zecora. Das Zebra kann zwar helfen aber ihr Mittel braucht Zeit die DIe Ponytones nicht haben. Da fällt Zecora die Geschichte mit den Giftschleichen ein (Siehe: Das fremde Zebra). Sie kann ein Elixier machen das Fluttershy wieder zu Flutterguy, mit der perfekten Bassstimme machen würde. Fluttershy ziert sich zwar stimmt dann aber zu. Staffel 5 In Spaß mit Discord hat Twilight Bedenken weil ihre Freundinnen und Discord sich plötzlich so gut verstehen und befürchtet das er sie verzaubert hat. Also bittet sie Zecora um einen Trank der den Bann bricht. Das Zebra ist zwar skeptisch ob Magie im Spiel ist doch gibt sie Twilight eine Flasche aus dem Regal. Da wundert sich Spike was eigentlich im Kessel kocht. Zecora verrät ihm das der Sud nur für die richtige Atmosphäre sorgen soll. In Das Schönheitsflecken-Duell – Teil 2 hat Starlight Glimmer die Vergangenheit verändert so das Twilight und Spike nach einem Zeitsprung in einer Realität landen in der die Mane 6 nie Freundinnen wurden und so nicht beitragen konnten die Wechselponys aufzuhalten die jetzt ganz Equestria beherrschen (Siehe: Hochzeit in Canterlot, Teil 2). Nach ihrer Landung werden Twilight und Spike von Rebellen festgenommen deren Anführerin sich als Zecora raus stellt. Um festzustellen ob sie es mit Wechselponys zu tun haben schmiert sie den Gefangen eine magische Salbe auf, die zeigt das es keine Wechsler sind. Auf dem Weg zum Rebellenversteck erzählt Twilight Zecora die Geschichte wie sie herkam und wundert sich das obwohl Starlight in der Vergangenheit das Selbe tut sich die Geschichte verschieden entwickelt. Zecora erklärt ihr das die Zeit ein Fluss ist und auf Veränderungen ganz unterschiedlich reagieren kann. Im Lager kommt es zu einem Wechsleponyangriff. Zecora legt sich mit Chrysalis an um Twilight und Spike einen Vorsprung zu verschaffen. Diese gelangen zum Zeitportal und können die Geschichte korrigieren. Staffel 6 In Auf die Plätze … lässt Zecora den Schönheitsfleckenclub der auf der Suche nach einem gemeinsamen Hobby ist in ihrer Hütte es mit Zaubertränke mischen probieren. Während Apple Bloom ein Apfelsetzling gelingt springen für Scootaloo und Sweetie Belle nur neue Frisuren raus. In Ein Greif mit Schönheitsfleck hat Zecora Schwierigkeiten beim Rühren eines recht zähen Gebräus. Bis ihr die Greifin Gabby hilft. Staffel 7 In Die schönste Mähne von Equestria hat Pinkie Pie das Nascheckchen und Raritys Mähne mit Luftschlangenspray eingesaut das zu allem Überfluss zur extra klebrigen Sorte gehört. Als Pinkie sich magische Entfernungsmittel wünscht kommt Rarity die Idee. Kurz darauf braut Zecora die gewünschten Mittel gleichzeitig. Dazu merkt Zecora noch an das bei Mähnen nur Seifen helfen. Mit Magie ist es sehr schwierig, sie könnte da Geschichten erzählen. Alleine die Erwähnung einiger Details jagt Rarity einen solchen Schreck ein, das sie versehentlich die Fläschchen vom Tisch stößt. Zum Glück bleiben die heil. Rarity schnappt sich schnell die die sie fürs Shampoo hält und verschwindet. Pinkie würde ja gern noch ein bisschen rum albern aber Zecora meint das sie jetzt los muss und erklärt noch das nur ein paar Tropfen reichen, das Mittel ist stark konzentriert. Allerdings fällt Rarity von dem vermeintlichen Shampoo ihre Mähne fast komplet aus. Schnell eilt Rarity zu Zecora die gleich sieht das sie das Putzmittel genommen hat. Leider kann Zecora nicht auf die Schnelle mit einem Heilmittel dienen wen es überhaupt eines gibt. Also soll sich Rarity erst mal um die Erledigungen für das Shooting kümmern. Etwas später kommt Zecora zu Rarity leider ohne gute Nachrichten. Sie kann Rartiys Mähne nicht vor dem Fototermin wieder herstellen aber mit der Zeit wächst sie wieder nach. Aber zum Glück kann Rarity mit Hilfe ihrer Freundinnen sich mit ihrem Zustand arrangieren und ihre Mähne wächst wider nach. Im übrigen haben ihre Freundinnen ein bisschen mit Photo Finish geredet und ihr erklärt wie schön sie Rarity finden, von Innen wie von Außen. Und während Rarity von Innen glänzte hat Photo Finish sie heimlich abgelichtet. Rarity ist ganz gerührt, doch braucht sie nichts zu sagen. Den ihr Stiel spricht für sich, während er ganz Ponyville ziert. In Dem Heilmittel auf der Spur sammel Fluttershy und Zecora im Sumpf Kreuzquermoos. Den nächste Wochen wird eine große Herde Ochsen in der Sweet Feather Zufluchtsstätte erwartet und das Moos bringt ihr Fell zum glänzen. Da fällt Zecora in den Sumpf und kommt mit einer Seerosse in Kontakt die auf ihrem Fell lauter Oranger Flecken erzeugt. Schnell wird Zecora zu Doc Top gebracht. Der feststellt das Zecora sich mit Sumpf-Fieber infiziert hat. Eine Krankheiten die so selten ist das nicht mal Zecora, ihres Zeichens Heilerin, was davon gehört hat. Leider sind darüber nur die Symptome bekannt. Fellflecken, Blasenhusten, Schockniesen, Verwirrung und als letztes verwandelt man sich in die Bäume von denen die Krankheitserregenden Blüten stammen. Leider wurde bislang kein Heilmittel entdeckt. Da die Nachricht schwer zu verkraften ist lässt der Doktor die beiden jetzt mal lieber alleine. Fluttershy gibt sich die Schuld für Zecoras Zustand und würde ihr gerne helfen vielleicht gibt es jemanden der was weiß. Da fällt Zecora die alte Legende der Mystischen Maske ein. Eine Heilerin der schon ganz andere Krankheiten kuriert hat. Leider ist sie schon vor vielen Jahren verschwunden. Fluttershy hat auch schon von ihr gehört und beschließt sie zu finden. Sie weiß auch schon genau wer ihr helfen kann, Twilight. Nach einer langen Nacht Recherche findet Fluttersyh heraus das es sich bei der Mystischen Maske um die Heilerin Mage Meadowbrook handelt, die im Hayseed Sumpf lebte. Heiler haben früher Masken getragen um nicht selbst Krank zu werden. Wenig Später hat Fluttershy Zecora von ihrer Entdeckung berichtet. Inzwischen hat sich der Zustand des Zebras verschlechtert. Sie reimt nicht mehr und niest Blitze. Sofort machen sich Fluttershy und Twilight auf den Weg. Nach einigem Hin und her finden sie das Heilmittel, den Honig der Blitzbienen, mit dem Zecora, der schon Äste wachsen, wider völlig Gesund wird. Allerdings tut es Fluttershy immer noch leid das Zecora ihretwegen überhaupt Krank wurde. Aber Zecora kann sie da Beruhigen. Außerdem hat Fluttershy gelernt das man auf sich selbst achten muss wen man sich um andere Ponys kümmern will. Den hätte sich Fluttershy ausgeruht wie Twilight es vorschlug wäre sie schon viel Früher darauf gekommen Mages Maske zu benutzen. Da schaut Doc Top rein der sich auch Angesteckt hat, aber das ist nun keine große Sache. Staffel 8 In Der Schuppenwechsel-Effekt hat bei Spike der Schuppenwechsel eingesetzt, eine normale Entwicklungsphase von Drachen. Die aber mit einigen Unannehmlichkeiten einhergehen. Schmerzhafte Steinschuppen, eine Art Drachenpickel, Feuerrülpser, die Lautstärke der Stimme ist nicht zu kontrollieren und ein bestialischer Gestank. Was Spike alles äußerst peinlich ist. Schwer niedergeschlagen sucht Spike Zecora auf. Die setzt sich gegen seinen Gestank Wäscheklammern auf die Nase. Leider kann sie ihm doch nicht helfen, da der Schuppenwechsel nicht zu kurieren ist. Aber sie ist zuversichtlich was gegen den Gestank unternehmen kann. Da hat Spike wieder Probleme mit der Stimme. Worauf sich Zecora lieber noch Watte in die Ohren stopft und sich was für Spike überlegt. In diesem Moment kündigt sich ein Feuerrülpser an. In letzter Sekunde kann Zecora Spike auf ihren Kessel richten, dem es nichts macht wen man ihm einheizt. Zu allem Überfluss kündigt sich jetzt auch noch Rarity lautstark an. Auf keine Fall möchte Spike das ausgerechnet sie ihn so sieht und fleht Zecora an ihr nicht zu sagen das er da ist. Wenig später ist Spike versteckt und Zecora lässt Rarity rein. Sie hat ihr Gehör verloren aber keine Ahnung wie. Rarity erzählt das sie in der einen Minute Phönixfedern an ein Kleid näht und in der nächsten ihre eigenen Stimme nicht mehr hören kann. Womit für Zecora der Fall klar ist, Phönixferden können bei Ponys in seltenen Fällen eine Blockierung der Ohren auslösen, aber das kriegt sie wieder hin. Während Rarity wartet fällt ihr ein bestialischer Gestank auf, der von Spike aus seinem Versteck kommt. Schnell hat Zecora das Mittel für Rarity fertig. Bei der Gelegenheit fragt sie noch nach einer Salbe für Spike. Mit dem die Stimme durchgeht was Rartiy schon wieder wahrnehmen kann. Schnell lenkt Zecora sie ab und verschafft Spike genug Zeit sich aus der Hütte zu schleichen. Nach dem Rarity abgezogen ist will sich Zecora wieder Spike widmen. Wobei sie es für das beste hält Draußen weiter zu machen. Sie findet Spike unter einen ihrer Maske versteckt, den ein Roc ist da. Spike hatte völlig vergessen das der Schuppenwechsel-Gestank Raubtiere anzieht. Der Roc versucht sie beide zu fangen. Gerade noch können sie ihm ausweichen und versuchen zu entkommen. Spike hat eine Idee. Da der Roc es ja auf ihn abgesehen hat will er ihn ablenken, Zecora solle Hilfe holen. Kurzum teilen sie sich auf und Tatsächlich jagt der Roc ihm hinterher. Spike versteckt sich auf einem Baum, dessen Spitze der Roc abreist. Jetzt kommt Zecora zurück, sie macht sich sorgen um Spike und rechnet bessere Chancen aus wen auch er auf dem Boden ist. Als sie versucht Spike runter zu helfen schnappt der Roc sie. In diesem Augenblick fängt Spike an zu glühen und sein Ausschlag verschlimmert sich. Doch lange darüber wundern kann er sich nicht, den der Roc setzt zu einem neuen Angriff auf ihn an. Spike versucht zu fliehen und stößt mit Rarity zusammen. Sie ist auf den weg zu Zecora weil fragen zur Anwendung der Ohrentropfen aufgekommen sind. Leider ist ihr Gehör noch nicht wieder gut genug um Spikes Warnung zu verstehen. Sie sieht nur das Spikes Steinschuppen übersäten und holt die Salbe raus die sie von Zecora hat. Da kommt der Roc der sie und Spike erwischt, ihn allerdings nur an der Schwanzspitze. Als der Roc versucht Spike im Flug zu fressen entfleucht diesem ein Feuerrülpser und der Vogel lässt ihn fallen. Zu seinem Glück wird Spikes Sturz von einigen Baumästen und etwas entlang schrammen am Stamm abgebremst werden. Doch da wird sein Ausschlag wieder schlimmer und glüht. In diesem Moment taucht Twilight auf. Dicht gefolgt von dem Roc. Twilight kann sich und Spike gerade noch aus dem Weg Zaubern, so das der Vogel nur den Baum erwischt und raus reist. Twilight erklärt das sie nur zu Zecora wollte um einen Salbe für Spike zu holen. Sie hatte keine Ahnung was hier los ist. Da greift der Roc wieder an. Twilight kann Spike gerade noch aus dem Weg stoßen. Spike erzählt ihr das der Vogel Rarity und Zecora in den Krallen hat. Nun nimmt Twilight den Luftkampf auf. Twiligth deckt den Roc mit Magieschüssen ein. Unterdessen erzählt Rartiy Zecora das sie nicht zum ersten mal in den Klauen einer Riesenbestie steckt, macht es aber auch nicht leichter. (Siehe: Spike wird raffgierig) Spike kann nichts weiter tun als zusehen und sich Kratzen. Plötzlich lässt der Juckreiz nach und eine Steinerne Hülle bildet sich um Spike. Nur wenige Augenblicke später explodiert die Hülle auseinandr und Spike findet sich am Boden wieder und stellt völlig überrascht fest das ihm Flügel gewachsen sind. Doch lange freuen kann es sich nicht. Der Luftkampf tobt noch. Twilight landet einen Treffer an der Kralle des Roc worauf er seine Beute fallen lässt. Zecora und Rarity könne sich gerade noch an ihm festhalten. Sofort fliegt Spike los ihnen zu helfen. Als Spike zum Luftkampf dazustößt ist Twilight völlig Baff das er jetzt auch fliegen kann. Neuer Plan, Spike soll den Roc ablenken während Twilight ihre Freunde rettet. Spike schaft es den Vogel Schwindelig zu fliegen und verpasst ihm einen Feuerrülpser. Dadurch verlieren Rarity und Zecora den Halt und stürzen ab. Im letzten Augenblick können Spike und Twilight die beiden auffangen und in Sicherheit bringen. Der Roc zeiht versengt ab. Am Boden danken Zecora und Rarity Spike für die Rettung. Twilight freut sich für Spike, sie hätte ja nie gedacht das ihm Flügel wachsen und fragt sich ob es was mit dem Schuppenwechsel-Effekt zu tun hat. Auf die Frage wird Spike schwermütig. Er erzählt das Drachen den Schuppenwechsel bekommen wen sie erwachsen werden. Er wünschte er könnte es aufhalten und will gehen. Spike erklärt das bei den Drachen die Schuppenwechsler zuhause rausgeworfen werden, das ist der Schuppenwechsel-Effekt. Dem hält Twilight gegen das sie hier nicht bei den Drachen sind. Und Wechsel oder nicht, sie will nicht das Spike geht. Spike hat allerdings bedenken das bei seiner weiteren Entwicklung noch schlimmere Sachen passieren. Twilight macht ihm klar das Spike natürlich Erwachsen wird, aber er beleibt immer er. Was auch passiert, sie werden es gemeinsam durchstehen. Darauf eine Umarmung. Nun wird es Zeit nach Hause zu gehen wo zu sich Spike aus Gewohnheit auf Twilight setzt. Die merkt an das sie ihn doch nicht mehr tragen muss wo er doch jetzt Flügel hat. Nur will Spike es mit den neuen Flügel nicht gleich übertreiben. Staffel 9 In Sie spricht mit Angel kommen Dr. Fauna und Zecora zur Sweet Feather Zufluchtsstätte. Wo Angel einen kleinen Aufstand angezettelt hat. Fauna versichert Zecora das es zwar chaotisch aussieht, aber dank Fluttershy läuft hier alles, auch wen Angel dazwischenfunkt. Zecora beschließt den beiden zu helfen sich zu verstehen ehe noch was schlimmes passiert. Kurz darauf hat Fluttershy die Lage unter Kontrolle. Dr. Fauna erzählt ihr das Zecora einen kleinen Gecko in die Praxis brachte, doch sie denkt das er in der Zuflucht besser aufgehoben ist. Das Problem ist das der Gecko Rauch ausstößt. So was ist Zecora noch nicht untergekommen und sie hofft das Fluttershy die Art kennt, aber ihr ist das auch neu. Dr. Fauna vermutet das es an der Ernährung des Geckos liegt und wo sie schon mal da ist kann sie sich um die fällig Untersuchung der Tiere kümmern. Fluttershy nimmt den Gecko aus der Transportbox und setzt ihn auf fasten, damit sie sehen ob der Rauch von seiner Nahrung kommt. Fluttershy versichert Zecora das sie sich keine Sorgen machen muss, wobei Angel sie nachmacht. Zecora bietet den beiden ihre Hilfe an. Fluttsche meint das es ihnen beiden gut geht. Sie hat nur nicht immer genug Zeit ihn zu verwöhnen, aber sie sind die besten Freunde. Zecora merkt an das auch die besten Freunde gelegentlich beistand brauchen, wenn Fluttershy ihre Meinung ändert kann sie einfach in ihre Hütte kommen. Tatsächlich wird der Ärger zwischen Fluttershy und Angel so gros das sie doch zu Zecora gehen. In ihrer Hütte rät Zecora den beiden zuerst mal sich zu sagen was den stört. Angel ist Fluttershy zu Ungeduldig auch wen er weiß das sie Arbeiten muss. Angel findet das Fluttershy ihn ignoriert. Wodurch sie denkt das ihm ihre Verpflichtungen total egal sind. Wie Zecora sehen kann stecken die beiden in einer Sackgasse, aber dafür hat sie schon einen Trank gebraut. Zecora weiß das wen der Ärger kocht es Falsch ist so auf sein Recht zu pochen und lediglich an seiner Meinung fest hält. Fluttershy und Angeln sollen nach Hause gehen und dort den Trank nehmen. Wie sich herausstellt handelt es sich um einen Körpertauschtrank. In der Annahme das Zecora ein fehler unterlaufen ist macht sich Fluttersyh auf den für das Häschen beschwerlichen Weg zu ihrer Hütte. Dort möchte Zecora wissen wie es gelaufen ist, dumm nur das auch sie kein Hasisch spricht und rät ihr zum einzigen Pony zu gehen das sie versteht. Zecora erklärt ihr das wen die beiden sich beieinander entschuldigen wird der Zauber aufgehoben. Fluttershy dankt Zecora. Tatsächlich gelingt es Fluttershy und Angel nach einigem Hin und her sich zu versöhnen worauf der Zauber seine Wirkung verliert und sie in ihre Körper zurückkehren. Etwas Später bringt Dr. Fauna Zecora den Gecko. Wie sich herausstellt hatte er nie ein Problem da er kein Gecko ist sondern einen Feuereidechse. Fauna hatte ganz vergessen das man sie erst unterscheiden kann wen sie Feuer speien können. Im übrigen hat Faune inzwischen vom Körpertausch erfahren und bittet Zecora das nie wieder zu tun. Worauf Zecora ihr zublinzelt. Comics In Die Rückkehr eines lange vergessenen Feindes hilft Zecora mit Ponyville gegen die Alptraumkräfte zu verteidigen. In Zen und die Kunst, einen Pavillon zu reparieren treffen Zecora und Big McIntosh, der in der Stadt nach Nägel sucht, auf dem Sommeradefest auf einander und geht mit ihm das letzte Stück zum Eisenwarenladen. Leider hat diesen eine Feuerwerksladung des Schönheitsfleckenklubs zerlegt. Zu allem Überfluss findet sich eine Nachricht des Inhabers Lugnut an der Tür, auf der geschrieben steht, dass er irgendwo auf dem Fest ist. Zecora gibt Big Mac den Rat einfach Spaß zu haben und verschwindet in der Menge. Gegen Abend treffen sie sich zufällig wieder. Zecora bemerkt Macs Frustration, er hat keine Nägel gefunden und fragt ob der Tag wirklich so schlecht war. Mac lässt alles noch mal Revue passieren und stellt fest das der Tag toll war. Zecora ermutigt ihn sich einen schönen Abend zu machen was er auch tut. In Das Biest zu zähmen will Zecora einen besonderen Zauber wirken und verwandelt sich in einen Geist. Sie durchstreift Zeit und Raum um Fluttershy einen Karottenmuffin zu beschaffen. Mit dem sie Angels furchtbar miese Laune aufhellen kann. In Die Wurzel allen Übels machen die Mane 6 gerade ein Picknick am Rande des Everfree Forest, da stürmt Zecora mit zwei Timberwölfen an den Hacken vorbei. Nach dem die Biester verscheucht sind fällt auf das aus dem Wald unmängen Ranken wuchern. Die haben auch Zecora aus ihrem Haus gejagt dann sind ihr die Wölfe übern Weg gelaufen. Da die Ranken auch schon Ponyville überwuchern wird Schnell eine Nachricht an Prinzessin Celestia geschickt. Die antwortet das alle Städte am Everfree Forest ähnliches berichten, überall schießen Ranken und Bäume hervor, Das Grünzeug ist sogar schon auf den Weg nach Canterlot und sie ist mit ihrer Schwester gerade unabkömmlich. Celestia beauftragt Twilight damit in den Everfree Forrest zu gehen und das Herz des Waldes zu finden. Selbst Zecora kann sich keinen Reim darauf machen was das sein soll. Rainbow Dash kennt eine Gruselgeschichte in der es heißt dass das Herz ein Dämon mit Hörnern und Hufen sein soll acht Ponys hoch. Die Story kennt Pinkie auch und steuert bei das der Dämon Ponys den Schönheitsfleck abbeißt. Aber Bange machen gilt nicht da sie Order von Celestia haben. Zecora soll in Ponyville bleiben und sehen was sie tun kann, die Mane 6 machen sich auf die Suche. Aber In der Zwischenzeit kann Zecora nichts gegen die Pflanzen ausrichten. Nach dem es gelungen ist den Everfree Forest zu retten freundet sich Zecora mit dem Reh Brambel an, der mit seine Artgenossen beim Aufräumen hilft. In Rainbow Dash und der echt miese Tag erzählt Zecora von dem Tag als die Grummel in Ponyville auftauchten. Für Rainbow Dash fing er richtig gut an, den Heute erscheint "Daring Do und der Schatz der Sattle Madre". Also macht sich Rainbow mit Tank auf den Weg. Sie freut sich schon richtig auf die schöne Zeit als sie am Himmel gegen eine Ziegelmauer aus Spezialwolken knallt. Dadurch wird sie sauer und der erste Grummel, ein kleines graues Wölkchen über ihrem Kopf, erscheint. Da sie nun unfreundlich zu dem Bauarbeiter ist breiten sich die Grummel und damit de schlechte Laune über Ponyville aus. Je schlechter die Laune der Ponys desto stärker werden die Grummel und können die Ponys leichter bei schlechter Laune halten. Zecora sieht wie sich die Grummel sich ausbreiten und rät Tank das er Rainbow ihr beim Warten Trost spenden soll. Da er aber etwas braucht um zu seinem Frauchen zu kommen, beschleunigt Zecora die Sache etwas. So stößt Tank mit Rainbow zusammen, die darauf explodiert und Tank anbrüllt. Der bricht auf den Schreck in Tränen aus. Bei den Anblick begreift Rainbow was sie getan hat. Ihre Schlechte Laune samt Grummel weicht schlagartig ihrem schlechtem Gewissen. Bei ihren Freundinnen verdrängt ihr Mitgefühl für Tank die Grummel. Rainbow entschuldigt sich bei Tank und trocknet seine Tränen mit Raritys Mähne. Jetzt fällt Rainbow auf das auch alle anderen Ponys schlecht drauf sind. Zecora reicht nur ein Blick um Rainbow den Grund in Erinnerung zu rufen. Sie rät ihr sich auch bei den Ponys zu entschuldigen. Mit jeder Entschuldigung kehrt der Frohsinn zu den Ponys zurück und die Grummel verschwinden. Jetzt wo alle wieder gut drauf sind findet auch jeder ein Daring Do Buch das zu ihm passt und hat noch einen Schönen Tag. Zecora rät noch dem Leser das auch wen es in einem brodelt, sollte man freundlich zu andern bleiben. Denn sonst wandert der Unmut von einem Zum anderen.Leider hat man Plumb Bob vergessen dem immer noch ein Grummel überm Kopf hängt. Aber das ist nur eine Frage der Zeit. In Ponys des dunklen Wassers wurde durch magisches Wasser die dunkle Seite der Mane 6 geweckt, die darauf hin Ponyville tyrannisieren. Als Hilfe schickt Prinzessin Celestia ihre Schwester Prinzessin Luna. Die den Schönheitsfleckenklub beauftragt Zecora hinzu zuziehen. Im Everfree Forest verärgern die drei Fluttershy die ihnen ihre Tierarmee auf den Hals hetzt. Sie könne sich gerade so in Zecoras Hütte retten. Schnell wird die Lage erklärt und man kann sich überlegen wie Fluttershys Fellarmee zu überwinden ist. Zecora hat einen Plan. Sie lässt Fluttershy und die Tiere rein. Da wirft Apple Bloom, die sich hinter der Tür versteckt hat eine Rauchbombe und in der Verwirrung gelingt die Flucht. Aber nun sieht Fluttershy in den Ponys eine echte Gefahr für den Wald. In Ponyville ist ein Kampf zwischen Luna und Rarity durch Pinkie Pie eskaliert und hat ein Theater zerstört als der Schönheitsfleckenklub mit Zecora eintrifft. Nur ehe sie helfen kann muss Zecora erst verstehen was die genaue Ursache ist. Bei der Besprechung fällt Luna auf das Spike der ja ebenfalls in der Quelle gebadet hat nicht böse wurde. Zecora schlussfolgert das die Quelle nicht auf jeden wirkt und will Spike genauer untersuchen. Plötzlich taucht Rarity wieder auf und greift Luna an. Da meldet sich Twilight über ihr Hologramm um den beiden das Kämpfen zu untersagen. Sofort lässt Rarity von Luna ab um sich Twilight vorzuknöpfen, da sie das Recht zu herrschen für sich alleine beansprucht. In der Fernen ertönen die Kriegstrommeln von Fluttershys Armee. Zu allem Übel fängt Pinkie an von der Theaterruine aus Wasserbomben auf die Ponys zu werfen, die mit Quellwasser gefüllt sind das die Freunde mit gebracht haben. Jeder der getroffenen wird sofort böse. Einen der Bomben trifft ausgerechnet Luna die sich darauf hin wieder in ihr böses ich Nightmare Moon verwandelt. Pinkie freut sich schon wahnsinnig auf das Chaos das Nightmar anrichten wird und feuert sie an. Doch nimmt Nightmare sie aufs Korn, da es unter ihrer Herrschaft keinen Platz für Heiterkeit geben wird. Währenddessen verstecken sich Zecora und Spike unter einem umgestürzten Wagen. In dem Durcheinander konnte Spike sich eine von Pinkies mit bösem Wasser gefüllten Wasserbomben schnappen. Zecora überlegt das der logischste Grund dafür das Spike sich durch das Wasser nicht verändert hat, darin liegt das er kein Pony ist. Um ihre Theorie zu prüfen zupft sie ihm ein Paar Schuppen aus und gibt sie fein gemahlen zu dem Wasser. Ein von Zecora eingesetztes Pulver zeigt an das es funktioniert und die dunkle Magie neutralisiert wird. Zwischenzeitlich gelingt es Nightmare Pinkie zu treffen, die bewusstlos liegen bleibt. Jetzt will sich Nightmare um Rarity und Twilight kümmert. Glücklicher weise stellt Zecora fest das Pinkie nichts geschehen ist und gibt ihr das Heilmittel worauf sie wieder normal wird. Nun wollen die Freunde auch die andren retten. Zu erst wird Applejack und dann Rainbow Dash geheilt. Letztere impft einige Wolken mit dem Heilwasser und lässt es regnen. So wird die ganze Stadt durchtränkt und alle Ponys werden wieder normal. Abgesehen von Twilight und Rarity die im Schloss vom Regen nicht erreicht wurden und nun um die Vorherrschaft kämpfen. Prinzessin Luna, die auch vom Regen geheilt wurde verkleidet sich als Nightmare Moon und versucht den beiden das Heilmittel als Getränk unterzujubeln. Rarity kriegt sie doch Twilight durchschaut den Trick und nimmt Luna gefangen. Nun stoßen die anderen dazu doch da macht sich Twilight keine Sorgen. Den mit Ihrer frisch ergaunerten Superintelligenz hat sie alles durchdacht. Sie weiß dass das Wasser sie verändert hat und will nicht zurückverwandelt werden. Equestria gehört ihr alleine. Bei ihrem Abgang verkündet Twilight das keiner von ihnen sie Aufhalten kann. Nur hat das klügste Pony aller Zeiten nicht mit dem Eimer voll Heilwasser über der Tür gerechnet. Den hat Pinkie aufgehängt das sie wusste das Twilight zwar intelligenter aber nicht Humorvoller wurde. Nach dem in Ponyville alle Schäden so gut es ging behoben wurden reisen die Freunde zur Quelle deren Wasser alle böse machte Mit einem ihrer Tränke kann Zecora die dunkle Magie neutralisiert. Um zu testen ob es auch funktioniert hat, schubst Pinkie Twilight wieder ins Wasser. Die ihre Freundin gleich hinter herzieht. Nicht weil Twilight böse, sondern weil es einfach lustig ist. In Das Ende vom Ende – Teil 2 eilt Zecora mit allen anderen den Mane 6 zu Hilfe im Kampf gegen Chrysalis, Cozy Glow und Tirek. Sie alle erinnern Twilight an die wahre Macht der Freundschaft mit der sie die Schurken endgültig besiegt. Auftritte Verbindungen zu anderen Charakteren Apple Bloom Ihre erste Freundin in Ponyville Galerie Trivia *Im Original spricht sie mit einem stark afrikanischen Akzent. *Obwohl Zecora bisher nicht in den Equestria Grils Filmen auftrat gibt es eine Puppe von ihr. Navboxen Kategorie:Weibliche Charaktere Kategorie:Nebencharaktere Kategorie:Das fremde Zebra en:Zecora es:Zecora ru:Зекора sv:Zecora Kategorie:Zebra